


Trying to be Good

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Elle learned that doing something for a good cause was not always fun.





	Trying to be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Karma" drabble challenge at [](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[heroes_contest](http://heroes-contest.livejournal.com/).

Elle learned that doing things for a good cause was not always fun.

However, she was up for the challenge. The ‘good’ feeling that rippled through her body after frying Sylar and saving innocent people had given her an unusual high – a feeling of pride that she’d never quite experienced before.

Not only was being good not fun, it was also frustrating.

She admitted it was easier to zap people for the utter thrill. It was more fun to see predictable expressions of agony that always painted their faces.

The joy of hurting someone never lasted long. It never settled in her brain the way saving people did, so she had to feel it _more_.

The only person who could help return that thrill was Dr. Mohinder Suresh, so she decided she would learn everything she could, even if it meant annoying the hell out of him. (Which was also kind of fun.)

Dr. Suresh sighed. “Elle, what are you doing here again?” he asked, and Elle was sure he had assumed she wouldn’t return the last time she visited his apartment. He lifted his chin, and she could see his resolve breaking.

She tilted her head and played with a charge in her fingers. She smiled sweetly at him; the puppy eyes always seemed to work. _Always._

“Is there anything I can do to help around here? Cook? Though I’m not very good. Help the kid with her homework? But no Math or English.” She grinned widely and batted her eyes for good measure. He furrowed his brow, and her charm didn’t seem as effective as she’d planned. She pouted. Was he gay or something?

“Well,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “I doubt there’s anything here that could make use of your talents.” He paused, and Elle caught movement in the corner of her eye. Maya, the woman who inadvertently brought Sylar here, was watching her intently too. She frowned at her, and Elle could tell that Maya didn’t care for her nor want her here.

Maya looked away when Elle caught her gaze, and Elle felt sparks itch at the tips of her fingers.

“…short of stealing some of your father’s files…” Mohinder rambled in the background. Elle’s ears piqued.

“I can do that!”

“Elle, I was joking,” Mohinder said in exasperation. Elle heard a scoff from Maya to her side. Before she could control the impulse, her own reserve slipped.

“Ooh!” Maya cried as a buzz surprised her.

“Oops.” Elle apologized, “Sorry, it slipped.”

The looks on Mohinder and Maya’s faces indicated she had outstayed her welcome, and Elle had failed her first attempt to do something good again to recapture the thrill.

“Darn it,” Elle said, and she showed herself out as they glared at her back. However, she couldn’t stop her smile as she thought of zapping Maya.

Sure, doing good things was going to be rewarding, but it didn’t mean she had to be good all the time.

END


End file.
